Let Blood Mix With Poison And Gold
by Rikunahyoun
Summary: When Sally dies to a minotaur, the monsters take her two new-born babies' to their leader. Kronos always wanted another chance at being a father. But what happens when he get's that chance? -ONE OF MY FIRST FANFICS! PLEASE JUST CHECK IT OUT! R&R!-
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is one of my first fanfics, so please R &R! Sorry that it's so small, it's just a starter. Please review to help me get around . Like what the heck is a Beta?**

 **Disclaimer~ I own PJO! In...a...uh...Different universe...Damn it, I want to own PJO in this universe! \\./**

Prologue

A figure ran through the woods, holding two small bundles in her arms.

She looked back and saw a hoard of monsters, chasing her.

And as if it had sensed her desperation, the small bundles let out a whimper and cried.

While running, the figure lovingly soothed the bundles with calm, sweet words and hummed a tune.

She then shouted out a cry for help, mentioning her children in the process.

Then a Minotaur came at her and pushed its horns in the woman's chest, nearly missing the children.

The woman let out a small cry and fell towards the ground. And as if realizing that their mother was dying, the children started to cry.

One of the monsters then stepped forward, Medusa, intent on ending the babies' lives. But when she looked at the babies' soft, chubby, innocent little faces, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She just looked towards the gathered hoard of monsters and said, "We should bring these children to our leader. They are clearly powerful and could be of some use in the future."

Then a chimera stepped forwards and growled. "They are demigods. They will surely go against us and join their heritage!"

"Unless we raise them properly, making them believe that the gods are their enemies!" Medusa snapped at the chimera.

Then a giant stepped up, "Let our leader decide about that."

The monsters agreed, and Medusa picked up both children gently and gazed lovingly into their wide, innocent eyes.

Two pairs of sea-green eyes returned the gaze.

Then Medusa sensed small movement at where the dead woman's body laid. Turns out, she wasn't really dead.

"Me-Medusa…..please take…take care of my children…." She rasped out.

Medusa stared back and her eyes softened.

"Very well. I shall. What would their names be?"

"Persephone and Peruses…." And with that, she let out her last breath.


	2. Chapter 1 Kronos

Kronos sighed and looked at the piles and piles of documents that lay before him.

" _Whoever says being a leader is all rainbows and sunshine, I'll punch them where there isn't any sunshine."_ He thought as he grimily reached over for his pen and a document. _"What I won't do for a distraction right now…."_

"Milord!" said a giant, bursting into the office.

Then he looked around nervously. "Is this a good time?"

Kronos instantly jumped up and said, "Yes! What is it? What news do you have for me?"

"Medusa has something you might want to see." The giant said, shifting on his feet.

"Medusa, hmm?" Kronos mumbled.

oooOOO000~Line Break~000OOOOooo

Medusa paced back and forth, holding the two sleeping children.

Did she make the right choice? Would Kronos actually want to let these children live? After all, look at his own children! Not a very good parent….

When Kronos came into the room, Medusa looked frantic. Kronos raised an eyebrow. She looked like Rhea when she-wait. What were those bundles in her arms?

Trying not to look scared, Kronos stepped forward.

"What did you want, Medusa?" he said, looking neutral.

"Milord," Medusa said, stepping up, "I have here in my arms two demigod children. They seem powerful and if raised correctly, they could be used as perfect weapons."

Kronos sucked his breath as he gazed at the children. They looked…just like Poseidon….He suddenly got a case of de`-ja`-vu. This was exactly like when Rhea was showing him their children.

Then he had a thought. Could this be his second chance? Could fate say that he should become a parent once more?

"What are their names?"

"Peruses and Persephone, milord."

"Hmm…The boy shall have the nick name of Percy, and the girl the nickname of Seph. The original names might be too long for them to understand." Then he turned towards the giant. "Get me one of the old spells, from the time of my father. There should be a spell that allows me to get out of Tartarus. This is no place to raise children."

Medusa gasped "You mean it milord?! Thank you profoundly!"

Kronos gave a crooked grin and took the scroll that the giant gave him.

In Ancient Greek, he muttered the spell.

"As I proclaim this right, I, son of Gaea, request that I may, with the submission of 16 years without my immortality and 12 years without three quarters of my powers, to be removed from the Pit of Tartarus and once again request to walk once again on the surface of the Earth Mother."

He then glowed a bright golden and took the babies in his arms and said to Medusa, "Join me at the surface." And he took Medusa's arm and looked towards his mother.

" _Watch out Olympus. Here I come."_


	3. Author's Note IMPORTANT

**I know, I know, I hate Author notes too, it cuts out of the actual story, but this is important!**

 **Would you guys like the following;**

 **A huge chapter, 1k minimum?**

 **Or a few small chapters, 1k maximum.**

 **No, I don't have ANY chapter's ready. Maybe like….half of one. Sorry, I have lots of test and quizzes! Not my fault I'm in a charter school!**

 **(This is posted on both stories, so please just PM me, but if you don't have an account, just review on "The Beginning of Persephone Jackson" since that was my favorite story so far….also because it only has one review. No, I didn't double check if there was more and if there was, I'm sorry I missed you.)**

 **Also, for "Let Blood Mix With Poison and Gold", should I get Medusa and Kronos blood adopt the twins? Or just Kronos? And should I write stories centering on their childhood and Kronos' "joys" of being a parent, or should I skip ahead to when their all grown up? (I'll try to write accordingly to the books, but no promises.)**

 **Also, gimmie chapter ideas!**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Rika**


	4. Chapter 2 Adoption to a whole new level

**Hey! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I have this thing called a LIFE. Anyway ~**

 **. ~ Don't worry, I will ^_^**

 **ArtemisTheGoddessofTheHunt ~ That shall be next chapter. But, gimmie ideas.**

 **Lord Nitro ~ Sorry, but lots of people wanted larger chapters…Like stated above, I NEED IDEAS. Thx.**

 **SolarSawn ~ I'm…allergic to cookies….Thanks anyway!**

 **Guest ~ Done.**

When Kronos said yes, Medusa was relived. She made a promise, long, long ago…Before these two angels were born…

Medusa's face visibly softened. She glanced at the two babies in Kronos arms. They looked around wildly, with their large innocent eyes filled with fear and curiosity. They've learned to not be afraid of Medusa, but they were wary of the new man.

They then started to brawl, surprising Kronos. Medusa held a bit surprise. He was the father to some of the most powerful beings in the universe, and he was having trouble with two newborns.

She reached out her arms and the children made a wild grab towards her. Kronos stumbled a bit and was struggling to hold the two children, which were crashing wildly and attempting to get out of his arms.

One of the baby feet slammed into his chin. Another slammed into his eyes. He then threw the babies towards Medusa and he grabbed his chin and bleeding eye. The blood was red, but it was a bit orange with gold flecks fixed with it.

Medusa grabbed the children, but her sunglasses started to fall off **(A/N; I'm going for the Medusa look from the PJO movie. She looks better than in the books.)** Medusa panicked and placed the children quickly but gently. She then pushed her sunglasses back then to the bridge of her nose. Then a thought struck her. How can she take care of the children if they can't even see their adoptive-mother's loving eyes?

She then glanced back at Kronos who was stretching his jaw around awkwardly and blinking his eye a lot. She giggled at the sight.

Kronos then turned to look at her and blushed a little.

 _ **Kronos POV**_

Why was I blushing?! The Lord of Time does NOT blush at anyone! Except maybe Rhea, but she abandoned me- I'm getting off track!

I then noticed a sad look in her eyes, behind her amusement.

"What's wrong Medusa?" I asked gently. She then stopped giggling and that sad look replaced the one of amusement.

"I-I was just wondering milord…That how…How am I supposed to take care of these children as their mother if they can't look at me properly?" Medusa said, while tickling Seph's stomach with one hand and caressing Percy's face.

"M-Mother?" Kronos said, a blush creeping across his face.

"Yes, mother. You can't expect that I'll leave these two in your care, alone. You just had them for 30 seconds and now you got a black eye and a bruised jaw!" she snapped at him, completely forgetting that he was her master.

"Well-I-I mean, I…Getting off track!" Kronos said, that blush fully crossing his face. _Damn that blush. I have issues. Wait, why am I admitting I have issues?_

"Now, anyway, I COULD use a spell that could make them invulnerable to your stony gaze." Kronos said.

Medusa brightened up and clapped lightly, "Oh, please do milord!"

 _She looks like a 5 year old about to get a triple layer sundae._ "But," Kronos started, "We'll need to blood-adopt them, because they'll need your blood so they won't get turned to stone, and my blood because your blood might be too strong for them."

Medusa brightened up even more, if possible, and mumbled something really fast under her breath. And Kronos only heard it because of his titanly-hearing. "That means I'll be their real mother! Wait…would that make Kronos their father?..."

 _Wait, what? That would make me and Medusa- Nope!_ Kronos wisely chose to not to tell her his thought.

Kronos stepped forwards, summoning a Chaotic Silver blade. Chaotic Silver is the type celestial beings use when they want to do any rituals or spell. Or, for fighting if you combine it with Celestial bronze of Imperial Gold **(Did I spell that right?...)**.

He then grabbed Medusa's wrist and cut it. He did the same action again, but on his own wrist.

He then directed the blood onto the two children and muttered a spell under his breath _"Let destines in twine, let theirs be mine. Let blood flow, let their blood mix with mine...Let their new blood replace the old, let blood mix with poison and gold!"_ Then the Kronos shinned a shining gold, while Medusa glowed an emerald green. The children shinned a mixture of emerald green, sea-green, gold, and white.

After the light dimmed, Kronos looked at the children.

...

...1 second...

...

...2 seconds...

"What's wrong?" Medusa asked him.

"They are now ¼ titan, ¼ human, ¼ god, and ¼ human. In other words, their pretty damn powerful." Kronos admitted.

Medusa just made a impression of a fish out of water.

Then Seph and Percy opened their eyes. Their eyes were sea-green, with an outer ring of gold, and a inner ring of bright, emerald green. While Seph's hair turned so dark it looked purple, Percy's hair turned a bit brighter.

"Oh, and did I forget to mention their immortal gods now?" Kronos said like it was no big deal.

...

...

...Wait for it...

"THEIR WHAT?!"

 **And cut!**

 **Wow, I had no idea what to do in this chapter. I didn't know what I should do, so I just went with the flow.**

 **And like I said above, I need childhood ideas.**

 **Well, I hoped you like this chapter. Btw, what should Seph and Percy's domains be? I'm gonna put a poll up. And no, I'm not accepting reviews. Sorry all of the guest, but it's gonna be kinda hard to keep tract of. I'm lazy that way.**

 **R &R!**

 **~Rika**

 **(Doesn't R &R mean Read & Review? Why do people say that at the end of chapters when people clearly already read it? Or is it for to read future chapters? Meh. [Meh, the most godly response, ever.])**


	5. Chapter 3 Just a small filler

**Saya ~ I'll try to make the next chapter 3k. My dumb word doc doesn't tell me the total amount of words I use, so it's a totally bust for me. But I'll try. Also, thanks for the hugs and kisses, and I'm a celiac. (Google it)**

 **Guest ~ Thanks, and I'm so sorry you had to wait this long! I seriously never meant for the wait to be this long!**

 **Matt ~ You…Thanks for pointing that out, but I don't get what the second part of your review means. If it means to delete this story, sod off. Enough people read and like this story, so shut up. Also, I've seen a BLOODY HELL LOT of other authors in talking about a flamer named Matt. I have a feeling that's you…You are quite famous in our eyes, trust me.**

 **Ambergreen ~ You're right on both accounts. That was a typo, the ¼ and ¼ bit. I meant for them to also be 1/4 most, showing their blood relation to Medusa. Also, I'm kinda going for the huntress-immortality-type-that-can't-die-unless-in-a-bleeding-battle. But they'll age until their in their somewhere 16-21, or until they've reached their full power. Because when they go to CHB, it'll be less obvious of the whole Kronos-ad-Medusa-are-my-parents-and-I-am-so-toally-OP.**

 **.** **~ Sorry! Don't die! Be careful! Sorry! Don't sue me! *pounds your back***

 **I'm sorry to everyone. I didn't have enough time, I had state testings, so I was studying (Yeah, my teachers have no mercy on my soul and mind. At least, what's left of them.) And then my-You know what? Read my rant on my other story "The Beginning of Persephone Jackson". I don't have time to repeat myself.**

 **Also, I have one really, really, REALLY good and important excuse. It's on my profile page. Go check it out. And now since I realized it, I didn't even put up a poll for Percy and Seph! I'll get to that sometime this week…Hopefully…No promises…Actually…Maybe during next month?**

 **Also, thanks for pointing out my mistakes. I really need a beta. Anyone interested?**

 **Also, I was thinking of a huntress kind of immortal. They still have mortal blood, but they are forever young and can only die in battle. Sorry for not clarifying that.**

 **Roses are Red, Violet's are Blue, I totally own PJO!**

 ***someone shouts from the background* That doesn't even rhyme! And it's not even true!**

 ***I shout back* Whatever!**

"Peruses Achilles Titanus! You will eat your bland, milky, chunky, unappetizing baby cereal and you will like it!" screamed an angry Kronos at a screaming Percy. Percy was flinging his food everywhere with his powers. One of the "deadly missiles" hit Kronos in the face and one in the noggin'.

Medusa on the other hand had no problem with so ever with little Persephone. "Now there's a good girl! Now here comes the chariot!" Medusa smiled, feeding the giggling girl.

She looked back at Kronos who was wrestling Percy with a spoonful of cereal in one hand and Percy in the other.

She sighed and turned back to Seph, who was calmly eating her baby cereal. Seph looked up and with her hair in pigtails and her eyes wide and her chubby little face eating a mouthful of baby cereal; Medusa couldn't help but coo at her.

It's been a few months since the adoption. Kronos and Medusa found a nice home (More like mansion) in Manhattan. (Kronos wanted to survey the city the gods live in.)

They changed their look to one that would somewhat match with the twins so no one would question it. Kronos now had jet-black, unruly hair and meadow green eyes with spectacles (Imagine Harry Potter. But, older. Cuter. Handsomer. And no Lightning scar. Impossible, but you'll somehow manage. Or better yet, imagine James, just green eyes.)

Medusa has "some-what" gotten over the fact that her children are immortal. Besides of their power usage, they don't show any proof that their immortal. Well, aside from the nights, their immortality shows through the power of their lungs. (Medusa and Kronos are both wondering how the children's lungs and their eardrums are both still working and intact.)

Kronos has a job in an office building, which was _some how_ next to the Empire State Building. (How convenient…*cough*)

They have taken the names of Mrs. Melissa Titanus and Mr. Kane Titanus. (The Mr. and Mrs. part were a tad bit embarrassing for the two.)

Medusa, feeling pity for the poor Titan, offered to feed Percy while he feed Seph. The tired Kronos agreed and practically raced off to innocent Seph.

But a few minutes later, Seph turned into the evil-missile-launching-immortal-and-damn-powerful-baby while Percy became the sweet-innocent-adorable-quiet-baby.

Kronos has a way with babies, but not in the way most people would think. Give him a baby for 2 hours, come back, and it's probably suffocating under a pile of blankets and Kronos unconscious in the corner with a black eye.

And maybe a concussion to boot.

~~~~~~~~Time Skip; The twins are now 12 years old (I got lazy)~~~~~~~~

"Percy! Come back here!" screeched a young girl as she ran after her brother at 25 mph.

"If you want it, you have to come and get it!" her brother replied in a sing-song voice, waving around a sea-green book back, decorated with mermaids, seashells and fished, outlined with seaweed and coral.

Seph narrowed her eyes and smirked. "So that's how you want to play it, huh?" she muttered darkly, loud enough for her brother to hear.

Percy paled and ran faster (60 mph), because he didn't want his "kind, sweet, darling" sister to catch him when she was angry. Even dad didn't stay when she was angry.

Seph bent down and her skin started to shine a golden, transforming into scales. Her one head split into three. Her eyes turned into a reptilian red and her hair turned into burning red spikes. All three of her heads roared and she twisted her tail around a panicking Percy, lifting him up.

He dropped the bag and whimpered under her glare.

"Persephone Andromeda Titanus! Let go of your brother and transform back! You'll be late for school!" their mother yelled.

Seph growled at dropped Percy on his head and transformed back and shot, "I hope you got a concussion.". She picked up her back and huffed away.

She had on silver hoop earrings, and she had on a green and sky blue cotton headband. She wore a black leather jacket with a green shirt with a blue crystal swirls from the bottom up to her chest. She had black leather pants on with the same design, which was folded a bit at the bottom, and she was wearing plain black flats. On her wrists were silver bracelets on each hand. She had black eye liner and a light pink blush, and pale pink lipstick. Around her neck was a choker with a rose-shaped pendent on it.

Percy had on a black leather jacket, under was a sea-green t-shirt with green swirls from the bottom to his chest. He had on black leather pants with silver chains and he had on tall black leather boots. He had a silver dog tag on with a red rose on it.

Percy sighed and grabbed his midnight blue backpack and hurried after her.

He turned to the kitchen to sit down to eat, but noticing the time he grabbed his sister in one hand and four slices of toast in the other.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" she screamed, as Percy ran 5 mph, making sure he didn't seem _too_ out of the ordinary. "We're late!" he explained, passing her two slices of toast while wolfing down his two.

She bit into hers and grumbled, "You could have told me, I can run by my self!"

Percy gave her a smirk, "Really? I never knew that. I thought you were too dumb to run." By then, they reached Goode **(I don't know the full name)**.

Waling in, Seph shoved her brother and sulked away, muttering things like how much of an idiot he is.

 **I know, I know, this isn't much of a chapter, more of a filler. It's really because I felt bad that you guys had to wait this long.**

 **First off, the Rose Jewelry will have special meanings behind them, but you have to wait. Also, could someone explain things to me about normal public schools for me? I** _ **really**_ **don't know how these things work.**

 _ **I AM BEGGING YOU PEOPLE, PLEASE HEP ME! I NEED A BETA DESPERTALY!**_

 **~ Rika**

 **(~^-^)~ Review! ~(^-^~)**

 _ **Remember I know where you are, where you live, who you love and care about…You don't want them getting hurt, do you? So…review…Or else…*cue maniacal laughter here***_


End file.
